Rest Of My Life
by wannabe-dj
Summary: Something we take for granted in life is time. We don't appreciate it as much as we should. - Bechloe Fic. Spidey!Beca
1. Chapter 1

**Rest of My Life**

 _"I know that we all think we're immortal. We're supposed to feel that way... we're graduating._

 _But what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever,_

 _what makes life precious is that it ends._

 _Time is luck._

 _So, don't waste it living someone else's life,_

 _make yours count for something._

 _And I know there will be dark days ahead of us,_

 _days where you feel alone..._

 _that's when hope is needed most."_

\- The Amazing Spiderman 2

Xx-xx-xX

 **Chapter 1**

 _Last year, Beca..._ The brunette thought as she stood outside the large green and yellow emblem of one Barden High. The 17-year-old secured her headphones around her ears for what seemed like the nth time before her hands were shoved into her hoodie pocket.

Beca kept her head low as she sauntered through the grey halls before stopping at her locker. Punching in her code, the brunette checked through what subjects she had that dayandrolled her eyes as she read over, _Science_. Why her dad made her take that class when she had zero interest in it was a puzzle on its own. Her frown suddenly disappeared while noticing a double period of music.

Hearing the bell ring, she shoved the necessary books into her backpack and slammed her locker shut before making her way to first period.

Beca didn't get too far as, 'Mitchell' was being faintly chanted through her headphones. Pulling them to rest on her neck, she turned to face the caller.

"Bumper," She greeted coldly. The boy stood slightly over her with a smirk set on his face. "Aw, that's no way to treat an old friend, Mitchell." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Be a little more- Enthusiastic, maybe? I mean we haven't seen each other in forever."

Bumper smirked as the brunette stood still, showing no emotion. He pushed off her, "What's wrong? You mute or something?" He questioned comically, laughing as he turned to look at his bunch of buddies that trailed along him. "At least speak… Jesus, some friend you are." He spat.

"How about you go fuck yourself?" Beca finally said.

"And it speaks!" Bumper grinned. "Oh, wait... Did I call us _friends?_ " He questioned with a beam, making his way closer pointing directly at her, "We're not. You're a freak, Mitchell. The emo-alt girl of Barden, whereas I'm…" Trailing off, his eyebrows furrowed, "back me up boys," he whispered behind him.

"You're the best?" One pointed out.

"No, something better."

"Umm, Barden's King?" A dark-haired boy to Bumper's left spoke but came out more like a question. The answer made Beca roll her eyes.

Oblivious to the confusion, Bumper smiled, "Much, better. Uni, learn from Donald next time." He directed to the boy balancing on a Unicycle before turning back to the girl. "Let's move along now boys, no point wasting precious time on this pathetic _loser_ ," And with a laugh he gripped the younger girl's headphones pulling them forward and letting them snap back before shoving her out of the way.

"Bye, Beca!" He cheerily called back before exiting through a door.

Rolling her eyes once again, Beca sighed. She looked to her headphones, checking they weren't broken before securing them around her head and once again, made her way to first period.

Keeping her head low, Beca didn't notice the student that was briskly walking her way and the two crashed into each other.

I mean, Beca's not keen on class but fuck... will she ever actually arrive?

"Shit. Sorry, man." Beca apologized, looking up her eyes locked onto dark ones. Standing, she held her hand out to help him up. Accepting the offer, the boy smiled, "Don't worry about. It's partially my fault." He said. "I'm Jesse," He smiled and held his hand out. Looking down, Beca studied it, feeling a little apprehensive she decided against shaking it.

"Beca." Was all she said.

"Nice to meet you, Beca."

"You too man and like sorry, you know for walking… into you." The girl trailed off, looking around uncomfortably.

"Don't sweat it." Jesse assured with a goofy grin, Beca watched as he looked to the clock on the wall. "Shit, we'd better hurry unless we want detention." Beca lazily shrugged as the brunette boy glanced back at her. "Well, I better get going. It was really nice to meet you Beca!" He tapped her on the shoulder before making his way around and shuffling down the hallway.

Xx-xx-xX

Grinning, Beca opened the large door that read _Music & Performing Arts_, walking into the classroom, she took in that it was empty. The classroom was built like a small theatre, which Beca always loved, yet it confused her how a high school like Barden could afford it all. The room itself had five rows of black seats that were lined out, a small stage sat below them with a grand piano right in the middle. Behind were large red curtains that were lit up by the small lights hung from the ceiling.

Pulling her headphones to rest around her neck, Beca made her way down the steps and slid into one of the chairs. Glancing around, the teenager took out her phone and waited patiently.

Her eyes snapped to the side door from hearing it open.

"Early today, Ms. Mitchell," Mrs. Jones, the head of music and drama, stated with a warm smile as she came out from her office.

"Aren't I always?" Beca replied.

"Touché" The older woman grinned while sitting at the piano. Placing sheet music on top.

Mrs. Jones had been teaching Beca throughout her time in Barden, the two forming a good bond over the years. Mrs. Jones being one of the few teachers that Beca actually liked.

"How was summer?" She asked the younger girl.

"The usual you know. Made mixes, played guitar..." She shrugged, playing with the wire cord of her headphones.

"How are the mixes coming along?"

"Good, I think. You can take a listen to them if you want? And I've been thinking about maybe starting to produce my own music."

"I will and you should. Your mixes are really great, Beca. I don't doubt for a second that your music will be anything but amazing."

"Thanks, Mrs. J. I really appreciate it." Beca looked up, a genuine smile on her face.

"You know I only state the truth," Seeing the door open and students flood in, Mrs. Jones stood up. "Now of course, you'd let your favorite teacher hear what you've produced, right?"

"You bet."

Later that day, the brunette trudged her way into the kitchen of her house. She threw her rucksack carelessly to the floor before opening the fridge and grabbing herself a juice pouch. After minor struggle of pinching the straw through, the brunette hopped onto the counter.

The house was empty. _As usual._ Beca was used to this. The silence, that is. Her parents, Richard and Mary Mitchell, were rarely home, considering that her father was the owner and founder of Oscorp Industries which meant Beca's mom often followed him being she was his assistant. This lead to Beca barley seeing them throughout the summer as they had decided she was old enough to be home alone.

Don't get her wrong, Beca never hated it. If anything, she enjoyed having the house to herself. It gave her the freedom to mix and work on her music without the constant babbling about college from her father.

Hopping down from the counter, Beca threw her empty juice pouch in the trash before making her way to the main room. She grabbed her laptop on the way. Falling onto the sofa, Beca pulled the laptop onto her lap.

Not knowing how long she had been mixing, Beca was brought back to the real world by a faint tapping. Pulling her headphones off, she heard someone knocking on the door. Setting the laptop aside, the brunette made her way to the front door. Sighing, she pulled the door open.

"Hi!"

Whatever Beca was expecting, it _definitely_ was not _this_.

Stood before her was a beaming girl. A beaming _redheaded_ girl to be exact. Her pearly whites shined in the sunlight as she grinned wide at Beca.

"Can, uh- Can I help you?" Beca stuttered out _._

"Nope… I just wanted to say hi," Seeing the other girls furrowed eyebrows, she pointed to the house that was to her left, "I just moved in," She cleared up.

"Oh… umm, welcome to the neighborhood, I guess." The teen shrugged, "I'm Beca."

"Beca…?" She trailed off.

"Mitchell… I-I'm Beca Mitchell," Beca stuttered over her words, again. Shaking her head, Beca let her gaze fall to the ground. The action caused the redhead to giggle prompting the brunette to glance up.

"Chloe Beale," The redhead, _Chloe_ , held her hand out, "I think we're going to be fast friends."

"Is that so?" Beca asked, shaking the hand.

"Yep." Chloe winked.

Xx-xx-xX

A month later and Beca was already done with everything. She hated the entire experience of _high school_. To the stress of schoolwork, the annoying fights… and Bumper. Fucking hell, did she hate him.

It all sucked.

" **BECAW!** "

And that happened too... how fun this year was turning out for Beca.

"Hey, Jesse," The DJ greeted while taking out her books for the day.

How she and the brunette boy became friends is still a total mystery. But it turns out that Jesse had taken up the same music class. He tried to say that them becoming friends was inevitable, but… really, he didn't let her say no to his friendship. Instead pestered her. Constantly.

She hates him. _(She totally doesn't)_

"How's things?" He asked, leaning against the locker. "You still live in that obnoxiously big house of yours?"

"The same as yesterday and... yes," Jesus, she knew she shouldn't have let him over to play video games.

"Aca-awesome then."

"Bingo- wait _what_?" She questioned, her eyebrows risen.

"Aca-awesome." He clarified with a dopey grin.

"… _aca_? Wait, you're not into that whole acapella thing, are you?"

"Organized nerd singing is the shit, Bec." He stated watching his friend roll her eyes. "In fact…" Trailing off, Jesse cleared his throat. He took a few steps backward before belting out a few bars of Kelly Clarkson's _Since U Been Gone_.

In the hallway. With the _entire_ student body watching.

" _Dude._ " Grabbing his arm, Beca pulled him away from the center of attention. "What the hell was that all about?"

"That's show business, baby." He winked with a smirk.

Beca's face scrunched up as she pulled her hand away from his arm as if it were a disease. "Never say that again." She said taking books out from her locker.

"You love it-"

"-oh, I really don't."

"-anyway, you wanna go out tonight?"

"For the last time Jesse, I don't like you." She stated while shutting her locker, turning to face him.

"You wound me, Beca," He clutched his hand over his heart. "But I know… you're so gay, it's distracting."

"Jeez, thanks."

"But really, wanna hang out?" He asked, fixing the strap of the backpack on his left shoulder.

"Define 'hang out'."

"You know, play videos games, maybe watch some movies? There's actually this…" While he was explaining, a flash of red walked by grabbing Beca's attention. Glancing over Jesse's shoulder, Beca watched as the girl stopped by a locker.

Chloe Beale.

She looked beautiful as always with her fiery red mane and sparkling blue eyes. Beca hadn't had much more interaction with the girl ever since their first greeting... but it's not like Beca _cared_.

Nope.

Even though she was the newcomer, Chloe had already gained a reputation. She was immediately granted access into the popular clique by being friends with head bitch, Aubrey Posen.

"Bec," A hand was waving in her face.

"Hmm?" She looked to Jesse.

"That sound good?" He asked.

"What?"

"For tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Awesome."

"… _Aca-Awesome_ ," He corrected with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up."

Later that day, Beca was sauntering through her house. She couldn't for the life of her find her laptop. Where she had placed it that morning, she'll never know. Walking back down stairs, she sighed. It wasn't in her bedroom or the games room. Jesus, she even checked her parents' room. But nope, nothing.

Strutting through the hallway, the DJ failed to see the backpack below her feet. A squeak was heard from her as her left foot tangled in one of its straps. Falling forward, she caught herself just in time by balancing her hands on the bookshelf in front of her. Looking to the teddy bear sitting on one of the shelves, she pointedly stared it down, "We will never speak of this..."

Her eyes furrowed as her hand just beside the bear was leaning heavily on a book. It wasn't falling over, which was weird. Curiosity took over. Pushing the book forward, Beca watched it fall back, reigniting the sound of a _'click'_.

She mumbled, 'please be a secret door' a few times before realizing that nothing was happening. Beca shrugged and made her way to the kitchen.

That was until she heard a loud rumbling noise. The girl stopped in her tracks. Twisting, she saw the bookshelf begin to move. It stopped at a 180-degree angle. Cautiously, she made small steps closer, close enough to see the science lab that was hidden behind. With her eyebrows furrowed, she made her way down the steps that lead into the lab.

 _"Welcome Dr. Mitchell."_ A robotic voice said, coming from... somewhere.

Surrounding her were machines and wires and test tubes, which looked to have blood samples in them. Walking towards one, she picked it up, examining it.

 _"Blood Test, Sample 1: Richard Mitchell"_

Placing it back, she noticed the others read the same thing only with different sample numbers. These blood tests were all from her father. Her head snapped to her left as a new door opened.

Smoke whooshed out as a large chamber-like structure came through. It was circular with blue transparent glass. As it stopped in front of her, the blueness from the glass disappeared, giving her a prime view of what was inside.

Spiders.

Was she seeing things?

Placing her hand onto the glass, she moved her face closer to get a better look. There must have been hundreds locked in there. If not thousands.

All surrounded by webbing. Talk about eerie.

To her right, was a passcode entry. Trying a few things, such as her Dad's date of birth, her mother's and their wedding anniversary she found that none of them worked.

For the hell of it, she punched in her own birth date.

 _ **Password Successful**_

She smirked. "The old man does have a heart, after all."

The glass began to move in a maze fashion, making her jump back. An entrance was left open into the structure. Always being one guilty of curiosity, Beca decided to go inside.

It was incredible.

The spiders were all different, unique. Some were glow in the dark, some had blue and red stripes and other were plain black. She flicked a web as if it were a guitar string but halted as soon as she did it.

That was not a good idea.

Oh, it so wasn't.

The webbing began to deflate lower to the ground. Spiders frantically started landing on her as she tried to flick them off.

"Ah!" She yelped as she felt a sharp sting at the back of her neck. Not having time to dwell on it, she continued to flick the spiders away. The alarm system was heard blaring within the lab as the glass structure began to close. Knocking the final spider away, Beca dived through the glass just before it slammed shut. Breathing heavily, she watched as the structure was locked behind its doors.

"Fuck..."

Running back up the steps, she pulled the book back into place and the bookcase moved back to its original position.

Going into her room, she sat down at her desk. _What was all that?_ She thought. Her Dad was doing blood samples and there were fucking spiders. But, why were there spiders?!

Feeling a little lightheaded, the brunette logged onto her computer. Shrugging everything off for the time being.

Checking her emails, she noticed a new one sent from her father only a few hours ago.

 _ **From:**_ _RichardMitchell_Oscorp_

 _Beca, your mother and I will be home next weekend._

Rolling her eyes at the email, she exited out of it. Feeling a sharp pain on her neck, she brought a hand up to where it hurt. There was, what felt to be a spider bite with something attached. Pulling on it, her eyes squinted as it snapped away. Bringing it around to her eye level, she was face-to-face with a spider web.

A blue and red striped spider dangling from it.

Grabbing a small container from nearby, she carefully set the spider in it before storing it away. Feeling her phone buzz from her pocket, she took it out to see a message from Jesse.

 **Jesse:** _Becaw! Ready for tonight? You better be, I'm 5 mins away from your house_

"Wait...what?"

Xx-xx-xX

 _This is so not awesome,_ Beca thought as she stood in the crowd of rowdy teenagers of the party that Jesse had dragged her to.

Beca hated parties.

The music itself was poorly chosen, for starters. The bass of the shitty EDM track was up too high, causing a ringing in the brunette's ears. The under experienced teens with their alcohol was more than cringy to watch. Oh, and did Beca mention just how much she despised any form of social interaction?

And her so called _friend_ had ditched her. For what reason, she'll never know. So here the DJ was, stood in the corner of the main room, holding a red solo cup. Silently judging those on the makeshift dancefloor.

The DJ's head was ten times more worse than earlier, and the loud music was definitely not helping. Looking down, Beca stared at her soda before taking a sip… contemplating why she even agreed to come here. Oh wait, she didn't.

Making her way out of the room, she plopped down onto a couch nearby before endlessly scrolling through her phone.

After a few minutes, she felt the couch dip beside her. Thinking it was just Jesse, she blurted out, "Thanks for ditching me, man. Really appreciate it."

"Well, this is awkward..." Snapping her head to the right, Beca jumped. Baby blues were staring back instead of Jesse's dark ones. "Oh…hey." The DJ greeted, sitting up straighter.

"Hi!" Chloe grinned, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, me neither." The brunette agreed. "What brings you here, Red?" Beca asked.

She noticed how the girl's eyes sparkled from the nickname.

"Aubrey thought we should, and I quote 'let loose'."

"And how's that going so far?"

"Oh, just splendid, a house party on a _Wednesday_ is just _splendid_ " The redhead answered with a fake smile. "Let me guess…" Chloe paused, pretending to think, "you were dragged here by your friend who ditched you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Beca smirked, "That's weirdly accurate." She pointed out. "So, why are you all the way over here when you could be out there," The brunette pointed to the dancefloor.

"Wasn't feeling it tonight. And besides, how could I pass up the chance to talk to the one and only Beca Mitchell?" The redhead teased, bumping their shoulders together and scooting a little closer.

"You barely know me, dude." Beca pointed out, taking a sip from her cup.

"Which is a real shame," Chloe admitted, staring at her drink. "I said we'd be fast friends." She sighed.

Beca watched as the redhead continued to stare at her drink. Her fingers tapped on her cup as she thought of what could cheer the girl up. Checking the time, Beca nudged the redhead with an elbow. "Hey, Chloe?"

"…hmm?"

Beca set her soda aside and abruptly stood, startling the other girl. She held out her hand. "Let's get out of here." Seeing the confused look on the girl's face, she let out a breath. "Not like _that."_ She said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on," She smirked.

"Why?" Chloe questioned.

"You said we'd be fast friends." Beca clarified. "Why are we wasting time?"

Chloe looked up from where she was seated with a shy smile – which was uncharacteristic for her and gently slipped her hand into the DJ's before being pulled to her feet.

"Let's go."

Xx-xx-xX

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Ms. Beale," Beca said, taking a bite from her ice-cream. The brunette had driven the two of them to an ice-cream parlor that was open late and were now strolling through a park.

"Well… I grew up in Florida." Chloe paused. "I have two brothers. Chad and Cameron who are both older than me. Chad being 19, and Cam, 21. My dad got a promotion which is why we moved here to Barden." Taking a lick of her ice-cream, she shrugged. "That's really it."

"What about your mom?" Beca questioned.

"She works from home."

"Like as a designer or something?"

"Something... She's a writer." Chloe glanced at her. "The job my dad does means he's always away, which is why my mom decided to take up working from home. She wanted to be there for me, Cam and Chad." Chloe smiled.

"That…" The DJ paused. "Must be really nice." She said looking down.

"It is." Chloe stated looping an arm through the brunette's. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She smirked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child. My parents were too busy to have any more."

"What is it your parents do?" Chloe quizzed, finishing off her ice-cream.

"They both are very, _very_ busy people. A little like your dad, I guess. My dad is on the go constantly, to meetings and whatnot. He's always traveling. Either to a different state or country. And my mom is right there by his side."

"So... they are business people?"

Smiling, Beca nodded, "They're a little more on into science... But yeah, you could say that."

"Science?"

"Yep. My parents are super smart, man. Like, dad is incredible at science, my mom is too. It's crazy, honestly…" Beca said taking her final bite of ice-cream, "When I was a kid, they'd entertain me by reciting everything they knew on nanotechnology. I was _five_ , that shit was like a different language to me…" She chuckled at the memory.

"Science _is_ fascinating." Chloe blurted out.

"You like science?"

"Mm-hmm." She bobbed her head. "I always enjoyed learning about it as a child."

 _That's so fucking adorable…_ The brunette thought before shaking the thoughts away.

"Must be lonely, huh." The redhead said, stopping to sit at a nearby bench. Their looped arms pulling Beca down too.

"What is?"

"Being alone."

Pausing, Beca lightly nodded before gazing at the tree's facing them. "Not all the time. But yeah…" Feeling a weight on her shoulder, the DJ glanced down to see that the redhead had placed her head there. "...it can be."

After Beca left Chloe to her house, the two said goodbye. Chloe made sure that they exchanged numbers. And so, Beca was left in her house alone once again. Her headache from earlier now back in full force. The continuous pulsing ringed through her ears making it hard for her to concentrate. Slugging her way into her bedroom, she felt dizzy.

 _Very_ dizzy.

Next thing she knew her legs gave out and her vision blurred.

Beca barely made it to her bed in time before she shut down.

Xx-xx-xX

 **What do you guys think of this? Like it, hate it? Despise it? Let me know.**

 **Also, I have a little more of this written, but it's up to you guys if you want me to continue. And yes, this is a Spiderman fic, just in case you hadn't figured it out. I know I have one written already... kinda. But you know me, I'm gonna write some new version or whatever. But this one is different from that, so... yeah.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She felt... weird. Not in a bad way, the headache she had adorned the night before was long gone by now. But her body felt different. Stronger, maybe? It was indescribable. There even was a raging repetitive noise going through her ear- wait... Hold on.

Was that her alarm?

 **Beep... Beep... Beep...**

Yep, it definitely was.

On an instinct, she never knew she had, Beca's body twisted toward the offending object and a fist was smashed into it. Destroying it completely. The shattered pieces flew uncontrollably around her room. The DJ's eyes snapped open, wider than ever as she looked at the mess and let out a long sigh. "Fuck sake..." Ignoring it for the time being, she rose from her bed instead.

From that moment on, her morning was one big catastrophic mess. She had easily trashed the bathroom via a minor toothpaste situation which broke the sink faucet in the process. Not to mention she accidently ripped the door handle off... but let's not talk about that.

And that's just to name a few. Thankfully her parents were loaded so fixing the broken objects wouldn't be an issue. _Hopefully._

Stumbling back into her room, she tore her shirt off from the day before and carelessly tossed it behind her, not caring where it landed. And as she browsed through her wardrobe for a new one to wear, she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

She took a second glance.

Okay, maybe a third.

In front of her was herself... but _different_.

The girl in the mirror had abs, not too defined but definitely more prominent than she remembered and her arms and legs were toned as if she had been working out. Which Beca can remember never doing.

Like ever.

She had never been in bad shape, quite the opposite really. But this... this was insane. Yesterday Beca was just some skinny alt girl and today she was... something else. Words couldn't describe it.

"This is crazy" The DJ said aloud while twisting and turning, examining herself. She even knocked on her abs, only to find they were rock hard.

Like, _damn_. Who was she?

Flexing her muscles, she nodded impressively with a smirk. "Not bad."

Hearing the doorbell ring, she quickly tossed on a new shirt - her jeans could last another day – and made her way downstairs. Grabbing a hoodie on her way before opening the front door.

"Beca!" One Chloe Beale greeted.

"Oh. Hey, Red..." The DJ returned the greeting, her arm going through a sleeve of the hoodie. "Not that I don't like it, but what are you doing here, at-" She looked at her watch. "-7am?"

"Oh, I thought we could go to school together." The girl beamed.

"Is that right?" Beca asked with an amused smile.

"Yep," The redhead bounced on her feet.

"In that case," The brunette hooked a thumb over her shoulder, "You wanna come in? I mean, technically school doesn't start for like another hour, so you're more than welcome to-"

"Beca" Chloe giggled, "I'd love to." Making her way past the brunette, she held up her right hand, "I even brought pancakes." Said pancakes were set onto the kitchen counter where the two sat at. "My mom made them."

"You sure you're not trying to poison me?" Beca quizzed, staring the food down.

"You caught me!" Chloe put her hands up before taking a bite from one.

Giving in, Beca picked up a fork. Taking a bite, she let out a low moan, "Damn, these are good."

"Oh, should I leave you two alone?" Chloe teased.

"Would you? That'd be great." Beca said, seriously. Her façade wavered seconds later as coughed out a few laughs. "But seriously, these are awesome."

"I know, my mom won't tell me the secret ingredient."

"Such a shame." Beca shook her head. "Anyway, don't you normally go to school with Posen?" She asked in between chews.

"Aubrey?" Seeing a nod, she continued, "Yeah, but she decided to go with Jesse toda-"

"Hold up, hold up... Did you just say _Jesse?"_

Grinning, Chloe nodded, "Yep, your friend Jesse. Last night something happened between them. I'm not sure what, but I saw them together and Bree was being all weird when I called her earlier."

Slouching back, Beca let out a breath, "Jesus, who would have thought..." She trailed off with the shake of her head.

Finishing off the pancakes, Beca and Chloe decided to get going. Making their way out, Beca locked the door. They now stood on the pathway between both their houses. "So, who's car?" She asked. "Mine or yours?"

"Let's choose yours." The redhead said.

"You sure?"

"Yep," Looping their arms, Chloe dragged them in the direction of Beca's. "It means you have to pick me up again after school."

"Of course. What type of gentleman would I be if I left a lady stranded?" Beca smiled. Holding the door to the passenger's side, she gestured for the redhead to go in, "M'lady."

"Why thank you," Chloe skipped to the brunette's side and pressed a light kiss to her cheek before hopping in. A light blush swept across Beca's cheeks while she shut the door and made her way around to the driver's seat.

Beca's car was an old white pickup truck she got from her parents. They had offered a more modern and well-kept car, but she wanted this old truck instead. It was a little rough around the edges, but with some help from her Uncle, they had it up and running in no time. Together, they fixed the engine and cleaned up the paintjob. Beca even added her own small touch by replacing the sound system with a new one.

The truck was her baby. If anyone so much as lightly scratched it, they would face the wrath of Beca Mitchell.

Setting her arm along the back of Chloe's seat, Beca watched through the back window as they backed out of the driveway.

After arriving, Beca and Chloe had to go their separate ways considering they had different lessons first period. Neither wished to separate, but it's not like they spoke that to the each other.

On her way to class, Beca felt a buzz shoot through her skull. It was faint but she felt it tingle through her. As seconds rolled by, it got more and more prominent, almost to the point of a light headache.

"Mitchell!" Bumper's voice rang out.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Beca sighed through her nose, her sense was tingling rapidly. And it was causing her to become frustrated. And Bumper wasn't helping in the slightest. Turning to face him, she saw his arrival fast enough to side-stepped the shove that was aimed at her.

"Okay, what the fuck man?" Her quick-thinking action caused the boy to slam into one of the lockers. Hearing him grunt in pain and hold a shoulder brought a smile to her face. "Oh, I'm sorry..." She threw out sarcastically. "Did that hurt?" She added on just before walking away.

Snarling, Bumper grabbed the hoodie of her jacket and pulled, slamming her into the lockers with a force. _"Argh..."_ Beca groaned. Opening her eyes, a fist came bounding at her but she moved her head out of the way before it could hit her. Bumper's fist collided with steel making him fall to the ground in pain.

"It hurts!" He cried.

Like, legit cried. Tears, groans, the full works. It was as if she were watching a 10-year-old.

Donald, one of the boy's buddies came at Beca, throwing a punch at her. Feeling the buzz again, Beca reacted with lightning speed, catching the arm and twisting it. To finish it off, she kicked just behind his knee making him fall alongside Bumper. He, of course, cried like a fucking baby.

Shaking her head at the two crying teens, Beca jogged away from the scene.

 _Yikes._

Rounding the corner, Beca slowed her steps. The tingling sensation having now died down. Leaning against a wall, Beca stared down at her hands.

How?

First her body transformation and now _this_?

Beca had never been in a fight in her life. And come on, she didn't have to participate in physical violence in order to be a badass. Her words did that for her.

Staring closer at her hand, Beca brought it to eye level. It didn't look any different but it _felt_ different. Hearing a door open, Beca glance over to see the school janitor enter through an exit door. The action caused a dark eyebrow to raise as Beca got an idea.

Xx-xx-xX

Standing below the broken building, Beca stared up. The old warehouse wasn't too far away from Barden High, but far enough that it was deserted. Which meant it was perfect for what Beca wanted to try. Back during her fight – if that's what you wanna call it - with Bumper and Donald, she recalled how her palms stuck for a second on the latter boy's arm. Not to mention, the breaking of her door handle incident.

Delicately placing her left hand on the wall, she tested the sturdiness. Deeming it okay, she brought up her other hand. After came a foot. All that was left was the other. Slowly but steadily, she raised it to sit opposite the other. Letting out a breath, the brunette looked down to see that, yep, she was definitely off the ground and stuck to the side of an old warehouse.

What even was life at this stage?

Climbing up the side of the building, Beca couldn't believe that this was _real_. She was scaling the side of a freaking building with no safety equipment, or harness or helmet, _nothing_. Just herself. Gripping the edge of the open window, she pulled herself inside and onto the ledge.

The place was huge, dusty as hell - as if it hadn't seen the life of day for a good few years. Old tools were messily scattered around, metal chains hung from the roof right down to the concrete ground and there was heaps of junk lying around that would make a true field day for the average dumpster diver.

"So, I can climb, have quick reflexes..." Beca listed out loud to herself. "What else can a spider do?" The girl had come into terms that the only explanation for these weird happenings was from the spider bite.

She's obviously a spider now.

Not _physically,_ like geez. Imagine having eight fucking legs, imagine how fucking weird that would look- _anyway_ , that's beside the point...

 _She's a spider, deal with it._

Holding a metal chain that was in front of her, Beca felt a buzz and glanced up just in time to catch sight of a spider swing from a web. Raised an eyebrow, Beca brought her attention to the metal chains that dangled from the roof.

They were lined up _perfectly_. One by one, in a diagonal row. It was almost as if they were placed there specifically for swinging.

Deciding to take a leap – quite literally – Beca stepped off the edge of the window ledge. She had no time to process her insanity as she swung to the first metal chain in her vision. Letting go of the current one she held, she gripped onto the other and swung to the next.

Her technique was far from perfect, if anything quite rushed. But after a few attempts, she got into the swing of things. See what I did there?

As the chains rounded to an end, Beca became accustomed of the wall she was bound to crash into. Her reflexes acted before she could and before the DJ new it, she was on all fours attached to said wall.

Hopping down, Beca gracefully landed on a wooden table.

"What the fuck?" She breathed out trying to process everything. She didn't get long as a buzz in her pocket interrupted. Pulling out her phone, it read 3pm and that she had received a text. "Well _oh fuck_..." Dashing to the window, Beca didn't think twice before leaping off at least 10 feet into the air and landing in a spider-like crouch on her truck. She crawled in before speeding off.

 **Chloe:** _Hey, Beca! Did you leave early? I can't see you anywhere... or your car. Maybe I just forgot where you parked._

 **Beca:** _Wait outside. I'll be there soon. I promise._

Chloe stood outside Barden High, rocking back and forth on the tip of her toes as she waited patiently for the brunette. Beca had texted her saying she would arrive soon. The school grounds were at a near empty and the girl still hadn't appeared. After a few minutes of waiting, the redhead decided that Beca wasn't going to show. Turning on the spot, she began her route home. A frown latched in place.

That was until she heard the screech of car tires nearby. As she continued her walk, a splash of white passed from the side of her periphery.

The familiar truck halted in place before reversing. It stopped right by the redhead and a second later the passengers window was rolled down with Beca's face appearing.

"What type of gentleman would I be if I left a lady stranded?" She grinned, leaning over to open the door.

Shaking her head, Chloe let out a soft giggle and hopped in. Once she shut the door, she whacked Beca on the arm, "I thought you stood me up!" She hit her again.

"Jesus, woman! Calm it." Beca rubbed her arm. "This isn't a date."

 _"I wish it were,"_ Beca could have sworn she heard. Ignoring it, she pressed down on the gas. "I said I would collect you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Chloe said, placing a hand on the brunette's arm. The same one she hit. "Have you been working out?" The redhead quizzed, squeezing the DJ's bicep.

"Nope." Beca answered honestly as she shifted gears, causing Chloe's hand to fall. The sleeve of her t-shirt rose at the movement, making her bicep flex which showcased her newly defined arms. From the side of her eye, Beca saw Chloe stare. Smirking she decided to play with the girl, "You okay there, Red? You look a little dazed"

"Huh?" Snapping out of it, Chloe looked back up, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Turning to face the front window, Chloe crossed her arms, "For the record, you owe me ice-cream."

"Yeah? And why's that."

"You kept me waiting." Chloe reminded, staring at the houses from the neighborhood they passed by.

"By like 10 minutes..." Beca stated. Changing directions, she turned the truck in the direction of an ice-cream parlor. The redhead being oblivious of the action.

"Which I was left stranded for. And by the way..." Turning to face the brunette, Chloe became serious, "Where were you in the first place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Beca, I couldn't find you at all today."

"Awe, did you try looking for me?" Beca cooed, sarcastically. "How sweet." She deadpanned.

" _No._ I just happened to notice your absence. I even heard Jesse ask Bree if she knew where you were."

Jesse. There's someone Beca has many questions for. But that will have to wait.

"So..." Chloe said. "Where were you all day?"

"Umm..." Pulling outside of an ice-cream parlor, Beca quickly opened to door. "Want that ice-cream now?" Opening the passenger door, she waited for a response.

"Ooh, ice-cream!" Chloe excitedly squealed, skipping out of the truck. What was it with everyone acting like a 10-year-old today? Beca thought.

Anyway... thankfully it directed the redheads attention away fro-

"-We aren't finished talking about your disappearance today."

 _Shit._

Later that night, after a stressful day of successfully dodging every question that Chloe Beale could ask about her "sudden disappearance," Beca was sat watching a rerun episode of Friends. As she laid stretched out on the couch she felt her phone buzz.

 **Jesse:** _Dude. Where were u today?_

 **Beca:** __ _Uh... In school, duh._

 **Jesse:** _U sure about that? Cuz I don't remember seeing u. like at all. Some lesbro u are._ __

 **Beca:** _I_ _'m gonna pretend you didn't just say that... and at least I didn't ditch you at a party. THANKS for that btw._

 **Beca:** _Wasn't totally sitting by myself_

 **Jesse:** _Nope, a certain redhead was all up in yo space_

 **Beca:** _Y_ _ou get lamer by the second, did you know that?_

 **Jesse:** _Don't make this about me Beca..._

 **Beca:** _But YOU were the one who ditched your friend for a certain blonde bitch_

 **Jesse:** _What?_

 **Jesse:** _Aubrey isn't a bitch_

 **Jesse:** _And did you just admit that we're... friends?_

 **Beca:** _Oh. The friends thing was a typo, my bad._

 **Beca:** _And_ _I never said who... But I guess a certain blonde was all up in yo space_

 **Beca:** _Lets pretend I never sent that_

 **Jesse** _ **:**_ _Nope, never. Anyway..._

 **Jesse:** _Moviecation. My place. Tomorrow. 2pm._

 **Beca:** _Nope, never..._

 **Beca:** _Jesse?_

 **Beca:** _Fuck... fine, I'll see you there._

Xx-xx-xX

Getting out of the truck, Beca slammed the door shut. Locking it she made her way up the steps to Jesse's apartment building. Pressing the buzzer, the brunette shoved her hand into her pocket while she waited patiently. Hearing that beep signaling she could enter, Beca pulled the door open and made her way up. Once she made it, she rang the doorbell that was just outside the Swanson's door.

"Beca! It's so good to see you again!" Sarah Swanson, Jesse's Mom, cheerily greeted as she opened the door. Pulling Beca into a hug, she ushered her in. "Jesse said you were coming over. He's in his room as usual."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Swanson." Beca gave a small smile as she made her way through the hallway.

"Oh, sweetie, Sarah is just fine. You should know that by now." The older woman assured, "Now we have drinks and snacks, so help yourself- you know how this house works."

"Thanks, Sarah." Beca answered. Walking further down the hall, she said her hellos to the other Swanson's that were in the main room before stopping at Jesse's door. Knocking, she entered.

"BECAW!"

"You're not gonna stop with that, are you?" She plopped herself down on the bed beside the boy who was perched up against the wall, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Glancing around his room, she noticed the curtains were shut closed and the movie posters that lined the wall were visible by the light from the bedside lamp. Giving the room that warmth feeling.

"Never," He wore a cheesy grin, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "So..." Setting the bowl aside, he got up and moved to his movie collection. "-I thought we could spend some time together just chilling by doing something that doesn't make us want to kill ourselves. Hence why I've decided to hold a moviecation."

"Correction, this is making _you_ not want to kill yourself." Beca corrected. "None of this I would ever define as chilling." She expressed, waving her hands around.

"Anyway, so I've round it down to these movies," He ignored her, picking up said movies. "Star Wars, E.T., The Breakfast Club and Rocky," He threw each case on the bed as he listed them. "Some of _the greatest_ scored films in history."

"That is... incredible." Beca said, lacking any enthusiasm and watched as he placed a DVD into the player. "You're such a nerd." She grinned, adding, "A... nerdy weirdo."

"And so are you," Jesse retorted, taking his place back on the bed. "Good thing we're best friends... and or never lovers" He smirked while setting the popcorn bowl back in his lap and switching the bedside lamp off.

"You redeemed yourself there by the use of 'never'." The DJ grabbed the popcorn, shoving a handful into her mouth.

"But we're total lesbros..."

"Just play the damn movie, Jesse."

Three, _torturous,_ movies later, - Beca's words – Jesse was satisfied that his moviecation was deemed complete. They successfully got through ¾ of the films Jesse had listed and Beca felt fucking proud. She only slept through _one_.

Like, what? Who would have thought?

So here they were now. Both laid opposite each other on the bed, Beca at the bottom. Suddenly, Jesse bounced up. "Beca!"

Slowly sitting up, she mumbled, "What?"

"So..." He drawled out, bringing his desk chair over. Sitting it down in front of her, he grinned.

It was all pretty creepy if she were being honest.

"What's happening between you and a certain redhead who goes by the name of Chloe Beale?" He teased, his voice raising to a higher pitch as he spoke.

Honestly, could the guy get any creepier?

"Dude, first of all," Beca pointed a finger at him in a circular motion, "Cut the whole 12-year-old girl act. I feel embarrassed for you." She shook her head with the roll of her eyes. "And secondly, there is no " _thing"_ happening between me and Chloe." She stated using air quotes.

"You sure about that?" The boy questioned. "Cos, I swear I saw the two of you leave that party, hands locked together." His grin was wider than ever. However, it began to fall as he saw the brunette smirk.

"Maybe so, but while I was away, you cozied up to Posen, didn't you?"

"N-no. I don't even know Aubrey." Jesse answered defensively causing laughter to erupt from his friend.

"Yeah, yeah and I'm the President of The United States."

"You never know..." Jesse shrugged. "With your parents, I'm sure you could get to that label." Seeing the wide eyes from Beca, he raised his eyebrows, "What? I'm just saying. You dad is a renowned Scientist and the owner of Oscorp Industries."

"And your point is?"

"He's got connections, man. I'm sure he could get you to the Presidental stage."

"Okay..." Beca drawled, not sure how to answer. "Stop changing the subject. Anyway, tell me... What's going on with you and blondie?"

"Nothing." He answered. "What's going on between you and Chloe?"

"Nothing." Beca replied, using his words.

They stared at one another for a few seconds before Beca pointed to his game's console. "Wanna play?"

"Prepare to get your ass kicked."

"Keep dreaming, Jess."

Xx-xx-xX

 **So, there ya have it folks. Chapter 2. Like it, hate it? Let me know!**

 **First of all, thank you** _ **so much**_ **for the feedback. The reviews, follows and favorites. It was crazy. I didn't think any you guys would actually read this, so yeah... thank you. And I know this is a pretty quick update but that's because I don't know how often I'll update. Right now, I've just been in the mood to write this story so I've just been capitalizing on that. So, if there's fast updates, it's for that reason and also cuz I wanna give you guys as much of this story as I can because I can lose motivation to write pretty quickly.**

 **Anyway... I have a good idea for this where this story will go, but if you guys have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see, I'd be happy to hear about it. So, hit me up.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I better get going," Beca announced as she stood from the bed. Letting out a stretch, she heard her bones snap and crack which may or may not have caused her to wince. Turning to Jesse, she threw the controller to him, "And for your information, I let you win." She clarified.

"Is that what we're calling it these days?" He grinned switching off the TV. "I'll walk you out."

"Dude, I'm not 5."

"I know. But hey! I'm trying to be nice here." Jesse exclaimed with his arms raised in defense.

As the two friends made their way through the hallway, Beca stopped by the main room to announce her leaving and thanked the Swanson's for having her.

"See you soon, Jess." Beca said opening the door.

"Yep. See you loser," He smirked bumping her fist before closing the door after her.

"Weirdo," She whispered to the closed door with the shake of her head. The movie nerd really was a weirdo. Checking her watch on the way to the elevator, Beca saw that it was near 9pm. Damn, she spent close to a full day here.

Pressing the button to the elevator, she tapped her foot along the ground while patiently waiting. During the wait, Beca felt a familiar buzz ring through her head and a chill go down her spine. She shrugged it off as nothing and instead continued her way into the elevator.

As the elevator lowered, the buzz became stronger to the point where she couldn't ignore it no more.

When the double doors opened, Beca quickened her pace into a light jog. Exiting out onto the street she looked around before running to the side of the building. Leaning against the brick wall, she shut her eyes to try ease the ringing.

But nope. Every sound from the city was drowned out by a constant thump against her temples.

Turning, Beca placed her two hands on the wall, palms flat, and took a deep breath through her nose. Before she could comprehend what was happening, her hands and feet were moving.

Once she was stood at the edge of the eight-story apartment building, did she become accustomed to her recent actions.

"Whoa..." Beca stumbled back from the height. Cautiously, she moved back at the edge but crouched down low when a few people passed by.

The buzzing shifted to the right side of her head. Snapping her head in that direction, Beca's attention was brought to the building in front of her. She realized the ringing in her ears had died down to the point where she had her sense back and by this, Beca heard the faint voices that came from near the building.

But where were they?

Making her way to the edge, Beca frantically looked around but couldn't see anyone even though the sounds could still be heard. Carefully crawling over the roof of the building, the brunette began climbing down and the more she descended the clearer the voices became.

 _"Boss is gonna be happy-"_ She thought she heard along with, _"Aye, these jewels gotta be worth something..."_

Halting on the wall, Beca stared through the window of the building opposite her. Her view now having a clear vision from where the voices were coming from.

There was a group of men, four maybe five of them, each equipped with a large carrier bag strapped to their bodies while they descended the stair case at a suspiciously fast pace.

One from the group glanced out the window. Exactly the one Beca had stared through. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the figure on the wall opposite and paused in his step. The abrupt halting causing one of the men to slam into his back. "Watch it, will ye'."

Turning to the older man he pointed to the window, "I swear I saw someone out there." They glanced out only to see the brick wall empty. "There was a guy! On the wall-"

"-Save it, David. You're wasting time. Now let's go." The older man said grabbing onto his jacket and pushing him forward. Shrugging the hand off, David gripped the gun from his belt, determined to find the mysterious figure. "Are ye' crazy!" The other man said and before he knew it, the gun was ripped from his possession, "You're always whipping this thing out for nothing." Placing the gun into his bag, he pushed David once again, "Get with it before you get yourself killed."

"Whatever," David growled and pushed his way past, angrily stomping down the staircase.

"What's up with him?"

Back at Jesse's apartment building sat Beca who had feet dangling over the edge of the fire escape. Hearing voices and a door slam, she glanced below her just in time to see the group of men appear from an alleyway.

She watched as they made their way through the street.

Before thay arrived, the brunette had noticed a black jeep that was parked suspiciously at the end of the street while she was waiting.

Now seeing an opportune time, Beca hopped to her feet and climbed her way up the fire escape, bringing her back onto the roof. Just across was a building, a little lower down than the once she was currently on. And not having time to think Beca started moving her feet into a light run.

Nearing the edge, she quickened her pace to a sprint and pushing all fears aside, leaped from the safety that was the roof. Landing into a roll, she continued her running and leapt onto the next building. She took a second to glance back to see if anyone saw her.

The street was bare and fortunately the men were clueless.

Landing on the final roof, she arrived just above the jeep and climbing down a steel pipe, she hopped down to land beside the vehicle. Crouching down she lay on her stomach and put a hand under the jeep. Not a minute later was she back on her feet.

"This should stop them for a little while..." The DJ wickedly grinned and began walking away. After a few seconds she heard the shuffling of feet and the doors to the jeep open. "Why isn't this working!" A frustrated voice came from a man as the jeep engine refused to go.

Beca reminded herself to thank her Uncle for the few tricks.

Just at that moment sirens were heard and a police car made an appearance by rounding the corner with another following in its trail. "Are you serious?" Beca sighed, "I did that for nothing..."

One cop car pulled up on the sidewalk near her and two officers got out. The other car followed up by blocking the men's jeep. "Get down on the ground!" Beca heard an officer shout. Deciding that she probably should get out of there, Beca fastened her pace.

"Hey!" Turning her attention to the voice, the brunette halted in her step as a cop came into her view. He didn't look to be very old. Probably a trainee, maybe only a few years older than her. "Why didn't you do anything?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"It's not really my place." Beca answered honestly, with a shrug.

"It wasn't mine either until I decided to do something about it. Maybe you should too." The officer said with small shrug. "But... I think it can be everyone's place if it means keeping this city safe." He admitted. "What's your name?"

Confused, Beca ran a hand through her hair, "Oh, uh... It's Bec-"

"-Beale!" An older officer shouted catching both Beca and young man's attention. The younger girl's eyebrow raising slightly at the familiar name. "Get your ass over here!"

"Yes sir!" Turning back to Beca he put a hand on her shoulder. "Think about it."

"Will do." Beca said watching him jog over.

Xx-xx-xX

Throughout the next week, Beca replayed his words over and over in her head. And one-evening when she was lying in bed with her earphones in, her eyes shot open.

Maybe she _should_.

I mean, Beca had these... these _powers_ , right? She could climb walls, had lightning fast reflexes and not to mention her newly acquired fighting skills.

She basically was a superhero, right?

"Nah..." Sitting up, Beca chuckled and pulled the earphones out, tossing them aside. Just as she did so, a car could be heard pulling up outside. Curiously she made her way to the window and pulling back the curtain she watched as Richard and Mary Mitchell appeared from the car.

"Oh, here we go..." Beca sighed, she had forgot they were coming back that weekend. Letting the curtain fall back in to place, she made her way down.

She followed her way into the kitchen where the voices of her parents were coming from.

"Beca!" Mary's voice rose in joy as she saw her daughter for the first time in a month standing at the door. Setting her bag on the counter, she skipped over and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Hi, Mom," The brunette smiled returning the hug. In front of her was Richard Mitchell, who was watching the interaction. Nodding to him she pulled back.

"How was the trip?" She asked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"It was fine. You know how these things go," Mary answered.

"Actually, I don't." Beca said taking a bite. "You guys tell me nothing-"

"Let's keep it that way," Her father's voice interrupted.

"Whatever..." He heard his daughter mumble. Sighing, the man shrugged off his blazer, "It's only for the best. You know that Beca." He remembered her, setting the blazer onto the counter.

"Yeah. I know." The brunette said. "Anyway, it's good to have you back... I missed you."

"We missed you too, honey," Mary stated with a warm smile. "How does takeout sound for dinner?" She asked. Seeing the two nod, she picked up the phone, "Great. I'll be back in a minute." The older woman left, leaving Beca and her dad alone.

"So... I see you haven't burned the place down."

"Nope."

An awkward silence took over as they sat facing each other at the kitchen counter. Clearing his throat, Richard attempted to break it, "How's your grades?"

"Still the same as ever... Nothing lower than a C."

"Good, good." Richard said, "You know, if you were to go to college you coul-"

"-Dad, come on. You're only back and you're bringing up college!" Pushing the stool back, Beca stood. "We've went over this already."

Letting out a breath, Richard sat up from the stool and faced his daughter, "I know we have Bec. But you need to think bigger." He paused, waiting for a reply but never getting one, "You're n incredibly smart kid and I know you can accomplish anything you put your mind to. So, just imagine what college could do for you! How many career paths it could open for you... maybe even one at Oscorp-"

"That's all this is about to you, isn't it." Beca interrupted. "Fucking Oscorp."

"Language, Beca-"

"Don't." The brunette glared. "Everything comes back to that damn company with you. Why is that?"

"I just want what's best for you." He explained, making his way closer.

"No. You want what's best for you. You want _me_ to follow in _your_ footsteps." She exclaimed. "Well news flash, I'm not you Dad. I'm not going to college."

"But don't you want that lifestyle? Want to... I don't know study on the grass-"

"-I don't want to _study_ on the grass, Dad. I want to move to L.A. and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues-"

"Here we go again," Her father interrupted throwing a hand in the air. "Beca, DJ-ing isn't a profession. It's a _hobby_."

"Oh my god, do you even listen!" Beca burst out, frustratingly running a hand through her hair. "I wanna make music, Dad. I want to _produce music._ " She all but shouted.

At that moment Mary walked back in and judging by the intense glare her daughter was giving her husband she knew she had to calm the atmosphere. "I ordered pizza from that new place I saw opened. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great." Richard answered, fetching a glass of water.

"Beca?" Came Mary's voice.

"Awesome. I'll just be in my room." Beca pointed to the door before leaving. Her footsteps echoing through the hallway as she ascended the staircase. Pinching between her eyebrows, the older woman turned to Richard, "Why do you keep bringing up college? It only causes disagreements."

"Because it's what's best for her, Mary." He stated sitting down.

"Maybe to you." She argued. Hearing him let out a sigh while laying his face in his hands, Mary put a hand on his back and rubbed in a soothing motion. "Look, Richard. Beca is our daughter which means she will know what is best for her. She has _your_ determination and _your_ drive to succeed. So, let _her_ decide on how her future will go. Okay?"

Seeing him nod, she smiled, "Great! Now come on-"

"I have to get to the lab-"

"No. No work for now. You can sort that stuff out tomorrow. Now come on."

Xx-xx-xX

That night Beca was working on a mix but had stopped as her focus kept drifting from it.

The same thought had been running through her mind all day.

Just what _would_ happen if she were to help protect the city?

Like, really? What could be the _worst_ thing that could happen?

Deciding to clear her head, Beca raised from her desk and opened the window in her room. Climbing out, she pulled the window down low enough so that little was still open. Silently hopping down, Beca landed on the grass of their front garden. Deciding against driving her truck, she instead jogged through the neighborhood.

Stopping at a nearby gas station, Beca entered. As she browsed through the drinks section, a man dressed in biker attire walked by. Paying no attention to him, she picked up a few energy drinks and made her way to the cashier.

Watching the young man slowly scan each drink made her want to go insane. Her restlessness could be seen through the uneven beat she was tapping along the floor. Handing over the drinks, the cashier spoke with a monotone voice. "That'll be $2.50."

Handing over the money, Beca grabbed the two drinks. "Hey-" Her attention was back to the cashier. "I said $2.50."

"Yeah, I heard you." She sighed.

" _Yeah_. And you gave me $2.48." He pointed out.

"Right, whatever..." Seeing a jar of pennies to her right, Beca picked up two and handed them over.

"No, you can leave a penny." He said. "You have to spend 10 dollars to take one. Store policy."

"Are you serious? This is two cents we're talking about." She argued.

"Look, I don't make the rules around here kid. I'm just doing my job. Now can you move along? You're holding up my line."

Rolling her eyes, Beca took her money back and set the drinks aside. As she neared the exit she heard shuffling from the counter. Glancing over she saw the biker guy push over a candy stand and grab money from the till. Next thing she knew her drinks were thrown directly to her, catching them she noticed he had left.

 _ **"I decided to do something about it**_. _**Maybe you should too."**_

Setting the drinks onto the counter, Beca pushed the door open. Looking from left to right, Beca saw the biker guy up ahead. Jogging along the path, she silently crept behind him.

But apparently, she wasn't silent enough as he whipped around with a gun pointed at her. "Don't be stupid kid." He warned. "Leave before I hurt you."

Deciding to play his game, Beca turned to leave only to twist back around and knock the gun out of his hand.

"Bad move." Came from him as he threw a punch at her. Grabbing his arm, Beca kicked his midsection and delivered a punch of her own, "Hand the money over," She demanded. Her response came in the form of a slap across the face and her arm being twisted. Letting out a wince, Beca rolled her way out of it. Kicking up, she gave the man's arm a twist of her own and with her strength flipped him onto his back. Putting a knee to his throat, Beca repeated herself through gritted teeth, "Hand over the money."

Shuffling around, the man flailed his arms around before handing over the money. "Let me go!" He said through short breaths.

Smirking, Beca stood pulling him up by his shirt collar, "You're not going anywhere pal." She laughed pushing him along.

Opening the door to the gas station Beca sauntered in, the biker man stumbling in tow. She slammed the money onto the counter, "You're welcome."

The cashier stood with comically wide eyes. "T-thank you." A few seconds passed when he suddenly grabbed the drinks that Beca hadn't bought and held them out, "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you. And hey, do me a favor and call the cops. This dude needs to be handed over."

Xx-xx-xX

Dragging her feet along the path on her way back to her neighborhood, Beca replayed the robbery over. She... felt proud. Accomplished. I mean, she did help someone.

Though the cashier was a dick in the beginning, he turned out to be a chill dude after they began talking.

Rounding the corner, her house came into view. Running the rest of the way, she hopped over the fence and climbed to her window. Sitting on the edge, she placed her back against the glass.

Helping people felt good. _Really_ good. It was incredible, if she were being honest. She felt this kind of rush go through her almost as though she were on running on pure adrenaline.

Staring up at the stars, Beca came to a realization.

What if... what if _this_ is what she was made to do?

Xx-xx-xX

 **Good? Bad? Really Bad? Let me know!**

 **Well, we've finally seen more of Beca's powers, what do you think so far? And yo, sorry for the lack of Bechloe in this chapter but our favourite redhead will be back in next chapter.**

 **Also, thank you all who have taken the time to read this, it means so much.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes... I never really looked over this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Deep in thought, he tapped his fingers along the window ledge restlessly as he listened to the chatter from his assistants. As he gazed out, the city skyline became more visible by the rising sun shining its lights onto the buildings that got nearer as the plane descended lower to the ground.

Picking up his phone, he searched for any new updates. Sighing when there was nothing he tucked the device away. He was already wishing that he had declined the offer to come here.

"Mr. Osborn?" Came from his left. Looking in that direction, was an assistant holding out a jacket. "We're here." Nodding he stood grabbing hold of the jacket before pulling it on and making his way to the exit.

"Anything new?" He asked, stepping off the private jet.

"Nothing yet, sir." An assistant answered. "He's still in critical condition."

Xx-xx-xX

 **Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...**

Yawning, Beca groggily opened her eyes only to shut them again as the sun beamed right into them.

 **Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...**

Groaning at the sound Beca felt around for her phone, finding it she answered the call. "H-eoo?" She mumbled into the speaker while letting out another yawn.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Hearing the voice of a certain redhead, Beca blinked her eyes open. Keeping them squinted to block the sun.

"Hey there." The brunette answered. "Everything okay?"

"Yep." Chloe answered, sounding weirdly _over_ cheery.

"So, uh... what's up?" Beca questioned, her brows furrowing in confusion from the sudden call.

"Beca. What are you doing?"

The sudden abruptness startled her, "What do you mean?"

"Look around you weirdo." Chloe answered with a giggle. A giggle which Beca did not find adorable. Nope, she so didn't...

"Did you just call me a-" Beca trailed off, pausing as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. She stopped the sentence as she realized just _where_ she was.

A roof. More particularly the window on her roof.

Beca had fell asleep at the edge of her window.

Like, how?

Slowly sitting herself up to lay against the window, Beca came accustomed to her surroundings. "I'm on the roof." She stated more to herself than anything.

"Hmm. It was quite the surprise to wake up to." Chloe voiced with another giggle causing Beca to chuckle. Glancing to the side, she caught sight of Chloe staring at her through a window from her own house. Lifting a hand, the brunette sent a small wave making the redhead to break into laughter. "Okay, okay... Laugh it off, Red. Beca fell asleep on a roof, _so_ funny." She mocked herself in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chloe said in between giggles. As she calmed herself, Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fake swipe under the eye the girl did. "But, _how_?" Chloe asked. "How did you end up on the roof of all places?"

Rolling her neck back, it let out a crack as Beca eyed her surroundings. Debating on whether she should tell Chloe the truth.

"I guess-" She paused, thinking carefully of her choice of words. "I guess I just slept walked." Beca went with as she directed her gaze back over to the girl.

"You're such a mystery, Bec." The redhead announced with a smirk. "I mean, first you leave Barden un-noticed and now this." She gestured with her hands, pointing at the roof.

"I'm just one of a kind, Red." Beca shrugged.

"That you are."

"Beca?" The brunette faintly heard from behind her along with a door creak open. Turning on the window ledge Beca watched as her mother entered her room. "I gotta go, Chlo." She spoke into the speaker.

"That rhymed! And no worries." Chloe assured with her perky voice. "Was that your mom?"

"Yeah... My folks are back, so.." She trailed off with a shrug before looking back over to her. "I'll see you later?"

"Oh, totes!"

Hanging up, Beca shoved the phone into her pocket before climbing her way through the window. "What were you doing out there?" Mary asked with an amused grin.

Waving a hand Beca shut the window, "Nothing. Don't worry about."

"Sure," Her mother lightly chuckled. "You always were a mysterious child, Beca."

"I was just talking to someone who said that." Beca lightly chuckled, grabbing a new hoodie.

"You're just like your father." Mary said as she studied the posters that lined the walls of the bedroom. "He's always been such a mystery to me. Fortunately, I was able to get through to him eventually."

"That's nice." The DJ fake smiled. "So, what's up?" She asked, glancing back to the older woman.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Cool." She gave a thumbs up. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Cool." Mary repeated, mirroring the hand gesture. She smiled as her daughter rolled her eyes. Turning on her heels, Mary left the room closing the door behind her.

Later that day, Beca was sat in the main room working on a mix. She was so focused that she didn't even realize the shadow that loomed over her.

That was until a hand was seen pushing over the laptop, "Hey, what the- _Chloe_?" Beca glanced up, surprised from the girl's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Sitting down beside the brunette, Chloe shrugged, "I was bored."

"So, you decided coming over here was the best option?" Beca questioned with raised brows.

Chloe's face fell, "Oh... I can leave-" She stood up, "Sorry. I should have-" Feeling a strong hand grip her wrist, Chloe was gently pulled back down.

"I'm kidding." Beca smiled, easing the redheads worries as she set the laptop aside. "How'd you get in here?"

"Ooh. Your mom let me in." The redhead answered with glee. "She's a very nice lady."

"Yeah, she's awesome." Beca said. In that moment, Mary Mitchell decided to make an appearance.

"Hey, girls." She greeted sitting in an armchair. "I see you have friends now, Bec. I'm impressed." The older woman addressed to her daughter, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Why thank you mother." Beca replied, rolling her eyes as Chloe laughed.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" She questioned, motioning between the two.

Chloe decided to answer, "From the start of this school year. So not long," She looked to Beca, seeing her nod. "My dad got a promotion so we had to move here to Barden." She explained.

"That's nice, "Mary smiled. "How is Barden treating you? All good, I hope."

"Yeah, it's amazing here." Chloe nodded, bouncing slightly in her seat. "I've made some incredible friends, Beca here included," She gazed at Beca with a fond smile before directing her attention back to the older woman. "And classes have been going great so far."

"I'm glad you're settling in just fine," Mary gave a warm smile. "I'm just happy Beca has someone."

"You know, I do have more friends than just Chloe, mom." Beca chimed in.

"Maybe, but I have yet to meet them." The older Mitchell said.

" _Maybe_ , that's because you're never here." Beca said in a joking manner, but there was some serious truth was behind it. "Anyway..." Beca changed the topic and looked to Chloe, "Wanna see something cool?"

"Totes."

"Okay," Standing from the couch, Beca faced the redhead, "Follow me."

Mary watched as the two sauntered off, grinning as Chloe linked her arm through Beca's.

"Who was that?" Came from Richard as he stood in the doorway, dressed in a white lab coat. He had watched the two girls walk off.

"Just one of Beca's friends."

Making their way through the house, Beca directed them toward the back. "Where are we going?" Chloe asked sounding excited.

"You'll see." Opening the back door, Beca leaded them out into the garden, "I wanna show you something." Detaching their arms, Beca linked their fingers together so she could lead the way. While pulling Chloe along, she stopped under a large tree. Attached to it was a wooden ladder.

"After you," She gestured to the redhead.

"You're too sweet, Bec." Chloe pecked the brunette's cheek before climbing up. Following the girl, Beca couldn't rid the smile off her face even if she tried.

When both girls had climbed their way up they were left standing in the middle of a treehouse. It wasn't an ordinary one either. The walls were spray painted in the design of the universe. Stars and planets lined the wooden walls along with music symbols that were scattered around. A dartboard along with a basketball net could be seen opposite each other and in the corner of the open room was a treasure chest.

Chloe was in awe.

Beca watched as Chloe looked at each planet as if she were a little kid again before grabbing her hand. Beca brought them through the open entryway that led out onto the balcony that looked over the garden. Sitting down, they let their feet dangle over the edge.

"Beca, this place is incredible." Chloe expressed, motioning with her hands.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded. "Dad and I made it when I was younger." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"It's really cool."

"Isn't it?" Beca turned her attention back into the treehouse. "It's probably the last time me and my him did something together that didn't end in an argument." She confessed.

"I have one question, though," Chloe said making Beca look at her. "Why is it space themed? It's a very nice touch, by the way."

"Oh, " Beca chuckled. "So, you know how the old man has a love for science? Well, I guess he tried to pass that down to me. But as you can see..." She gestured to the walls. "I found my own passion." She said, in reference to the music symbols.

"Music." Chloe stated.

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "Music."

A comfortable silence took over them. During this Chloe scooted a little closer, laying her head on Beca's shoulder. Sighing in contentment, Beca slowly lowered her head to lay against the redheads.

A few minutes passed before chuckling could be heard from Chloe. "Please enlighten me with what you're finding amusing." Beca said.

Still giggling, Chloe answered, "This reminds me of something." She paused. "Have you ever seen High School Musical?"

"...I would love to say I haven't. But yes, I have." Beca admitted. "Anyway, what were you thinking?"

"This is like that scene from the third." Chloe beamed, moving so she could look at Beca. "Know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah. I think so." Beca eyes squinted as she thought causing Chloe to grin mischievously.

"Becs." She said in a sickly-sweet tone. "So, you're into music... Does that mean you can sing?"

Beca's eyes widened comically, "No. I definitely cannot." She addressed, standing up. "And I know what you're doing," She pointed toward Chloe.

"And what's that?" Chloe raised her brows, standing to face Beca, a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

"You want _me_ to sing with _you_." Beca's blues stared right into Chloe's.

"Maybe." Shaking her head, Beca began to walk off but was pulled right back by Chloe. "Please."

"Chlo, I don't even sing." She argued. "What are you doing?" Beca asked as Chloe's lip began to tremble and her eyes suddenly resembled a puppy's. "Pwease." Chloe stared straight at Beca, almost as if she was challenging her.

"Are you a middle-schooler all of a sudden?"

"Pwetty pwease." The redhead even blinked her eyelashes to add effect.

After a few seconds, Beca gave in. Sighing she let out a groan. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth. The redhead's act morphed back into a beaming grin as she let out a little squeal.

"Whatever," Beca huffed, sitting back down.

Chloe followed. She put a hand on Beca's back and rubbed comforting circles. "We don't have to, you know. I was just joking."

A few moment's passed before Beca turned her head to look at her. Chloe thinks she caught Beca's gaze lower a few times... but she probably just hallucinated it, right? The redhead was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Beca's voice.

 **"Can you imagine, what would happen**

 **If we could have any dream?"**

Beca started singing casuing Chloe's mouth to twitch upwards into a bright smile from the angelic sound.

 **"I'd wished this moment, was ours to own it**

 **And that it would never leave..."**

The brunette raised a brow, prompting Chloe to sing next.

 _ **"Then I would thank that star**_

 _ **That made our wish come true**_ **(Oh, yeah)"**

Slowly standing, Beca held the redhead's hands and brought Chloe along with her as they continued to sing to one another. Both holding each other's gaze as if their lives depended on it.

 **"Right here, right now**

As it reached the chorus they began to sing together and Beca brought their linked hands up, spinning Chloe around. Pulling her back in, Beca caught her in her arms and couldn't help but smile at the beaming wide grin Chloe's face had. The redhead's pearly whites shone bright from the sun that cascaded down onto them as her blue eye's sparkled.

 _ **"I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view"**_

Chloe sang to Beca, her smile getting impossibly wider as she wrapped her arms around the other girl's shoulders as they continued to sway to the song.

 **"Cause you mean everything"**

Laughing at the ridiculousness of what they were doing, Beca pulled them into the middle of the treehouse.

 **"** _ **Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be**_ **(to be)**

 **But right now there's you and me"**

Pushing on Beca's shoulders, Chloe separated them as she sauntered out to the opposite balcony. The redhead now taking the lead solo.

 _ **"Oh, we know it's coming**_ **(coming)**

 **And it's coming fast (it's always you and me)**

 **Oh yeah"**

Sneaking up behind Chloe, Beca sang the next line.

 **"So, let's make this second last..."**

Chloe felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. Letting out a squeal Chloe giggled and turned in the brunette's arms. The two singing the chorus one more time before hitting the last notes back and forth.

 _ **"**_ **That tomorrow can wait** _ **for some other day to be**_ **(to be)**

 _ **But right**_ **now, there's you and me"**

Inching her face closer, Chloe brought a hand up to the brunette's, stroking it as Beca pulled her in closer by the waist. 

**"You and me**

 **Ohh, you and me**

 **But right now, there's you and me..."**

Finishing the song, both Beca and Chloe were paused in time. Their faces where inches apart as their breath's mingled together. Smiling, Chloe let out a content sigh, "That was... Wow." She whispered scared that if she spoke any louder it would break the daze they were in. Her words being felt on Beca's lips. "You're an incredible singer, Beca Mitchell."

"Speak for yourself..." The brunette trailed off with a smirk, her eye's watching as their lips slightly grazed. Deciding to go for it, Beca closed the gap between them-

I mean, Beca _would_ have if it wasn't for the constant ringing going on in her head right now. Pulling back just as their lips had barely connected, Beca instincts suddenly kicked in causing her to glance over her shoulder. Detangling herself from Chloe, Beca made her way over to the balcony.

Hearing sirens ring in the distance, Beca squinted. She could see black smoke coming from an apartment building. It was a few blocks away.

Damnit. She couldn't just stand here. She had to do something.

"Hey..." A soft touch was felt on her arm bringing her back. Chloe brought Beca back to the center of the treehouse. Worriedly, she ran her hands up and down the brunette's arms as Beca twitched from the sirens that flew past the Mitchell household. Feeling soft hands cup her face, Beca's viewpoint was directed toward Chloe. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Beca breathed out a sigh. "Can't stay here."

"What do you mean?" Chloe's brows furrowed, bringing her hands down to her sides.

"I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I... can't." Beca took a step back, ducking her head from Chloe's gaze. "I'm sorry." Was all she said before climbing down the ladder.

Beca couldn't tell Chloe the truth.

Chloe watched from the wooden balcony as Beca vanished from the side of the house. Seconds later, an engine roared to life, Chloe assumed from Beca's truck. "Such a mystery." The girl muttered to herself. Looking towards where Beca had, Chloe finally took notice of the building that was up in flames. Black smoke covering its surroundings.

As if it were a puzzle, the pieces began to add up one by one in Chloe's brain.

"...Beca."

Xx-xx-xX

 **Aren't they just adorable? What do you think is gonna happen next? Let me know :)**

 **Possibly the shortest chapter yet. Which sucks, because being short can suck sometimes. But yeah, sorry for the delay on this. Kinda. I promise that the next chapter will hopefully be longer and it should be a little action packed... so stay tuned. Also, thank you so much for all the kind reviews, it really helps when writing. The fav's and follows are deeply appreciated too. And even if you're just reading this right now... you're awesome.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
